The Wandering Caretaker
by BigFluffyPillow
Summary: After a strange constellation appears in the sky, the Crystal gems are reunited with one of the most beloved entities in Homeworld history, bringing new knowledge to the gems about not only Earth and Homeworld, but about themselves. T for saftey, WARNING there will be feels.
1. Signals in the Sky

Well, I just got this account from someone who didn't want it. So I guess this is my first story. Constructive criticism always wanted. Go ham in the reviews.

* * *

The sun sparkled through the clouds on the brisk, cold day. Beach City had never seen such odd weather. It was the middle of the summer, yet it seemed more like the fall. Steven walked down the boardwalk, swirling his hands through the light fog that floated about the area. He felt odd today, as if something didn't fit right in the way the day would normally go. Usually he would wake up to Pearl watching him sleep, but instead she was nowhere to be found. For that matter, none of the crystal gems where anywhere. It is as if they had just vanished. The day went by, so after spending the day at the Big Doughnut, he walked onto the beach, deciding that it would be best to go back home, just to see if they had reappeared. He walked through the screen door, surprisingly enough, he found Amethyst raiding the fridge.

"There you are!" Steven said happily. Amethyst quickly spun around making a shushing gesture, then pointing to the top of the house. "What's wrong?" Steven whispered, wondering what was the problem, if there even was a problem.

"Something is wrong in the sky, and I don't know what." Amethyst whispered, "Pearl says it had something to do with the Homeworld." She shuffled her feet at the mention of the place she had never seen, nor wanted to. Steven on the other hand, began to twitch with curiosity. He ran up the stairs and onto the roof of the house, climbing all the way to the top of the statue that faced the sea. Pearl and Garnet where sitting there, gazing at the sky with some strange telescope device. Garnet turned around slowly, as if not to disturb Pearl, and gestured Steven to walk over, carefully.

"What's going on?" Steven asked innocently.

"There's a new constellation in the sky." Garnet said in her usual monotone voice. Pearl turned around with a look of confusion on her face, as if something was certainly out of place in the sky above.

"It's not a constellation." Pearl replied, "It's physically impossible for stars to manifest so quickly the way they did." Pearl opened up a small notebook she had beside her, showing Steven some sort of symbol. It was a circle with three smaller ovals aligned within a triangle, the ovals where pointed to the center of the triangle, creating a perfectly symmetrical image. "Those _stars_ form a gem symbol know as the Crest of The Caretaker." Pearl began to flip through the notebook showing Steven images of gem folklore and history. "The Wandering Caretaker is a very important figure to Homeworld gems. He represents the will to explore and to nurture the ideas of compassion in all who travel..." She hugged the book as she spoke, as if this thing was some sort of god to the Gems. She then looked sadly at the book, flipping to a sketch of the Caretaker. The Caretaker was a large, humanoid figure, wearing a blue robe that was embroidered with gold along the edges. Its body looked like it was made of gray cloth stitched together, like a big pillow, and it wore a mask identical in design to the symbol Pearl showed him before. "Homeworld doesn't feel he is that important anymore. We launched the entire Earth expedition without his permission, or his guidance." Pearl looked disappointed. She then looked up to the sky and then back to Steven.

"Steven." Garnet picked him up, the pointed him toward a small clearing in the sky, where the clouds did not block the night sky. The stars had aligned perfectly to form The Crest of the Caretaker. "That symbol appears only for two reasons. Either a new Gem is created with The Caretaker's blessing or..." Garnet's voice began to show the slightest hint of emotion, "He is on his way to Earth." She completed.

"Is that...bad?" Steven asked, still not comprehending the problem.

"No, not at all, The Caretaker's presence is a high honor!" Pearl seemed delighted again, but then she bounced back to confusion, "It's just...why Earth?" The sound of wind chimes echoed in the distance. Garnet and Pearl smiled and turned toward the sound, spotting a faint glow in the distance. Steven felt a strange sensation as he heard the chimes. He felt this warmth surround him. Garnet took Steven's hand and looked at him.

"He's here."


	2. The Wander's Forest

The sound of the chimes began to resonate louder with every step they took. The Crystal Gems walked through the forest. A small smile began to creep upon Garnet's face, while she seemed more calm and collected, Pearl couldn't help but jump around. She danced while she walked, flipped through the book she so carefully caressed, and the smile on her face went from ear to ear. Amethyst and Steven both walked cautiously through the forest. The sky above was pact with stars, galaxies of them shown through the blackness of the sky, and the centerpiece of the the great cosmic art, The Crest of the Caretaker, now completely outlined in golden light, hung above head, radiating with energy as gold light flickered and bathed the forest in a warm glow. If heaven was real, this is what it looked like at night. The trees, rustling in the wind, shook their dew covered leaves off, leaving them to wave about in the wind, shimmering in a golden glow. Their was a straight clearing in the ground, creating a path that led to the source of the chime sound.

"This place looks awesome" Amethyst whispered to Steven, "This Caretaker guy knows how to decorate." Steven had walked these woods before with Connie, the forest never looked like this, in fact there was never even a clearing. Something amazing was bound to happen. Suddenly, Garnet stopped them, putting her hand in front of Steven and Amethyst.

"Don't speak beyond here." Garnet motioned her hand downwards, the forest dirt and leaves suddenly stopped at a point. Stone slabs lay on the ground, organized towards a point in a large circle. Large pillars stood at the middle of the stone slab clearing, forming a spiral stair case that stopped at a platform, high above the ground.

"Why can't we speak" Amethyst yelled, "Caretaker dude! You up there or naw?" Garnet muzzled her face with her gauntlet hands.

"Are you crazy!" Pearl whispered angrily, "He hates it when people interrupt his chime tuning! He'll put us in cosmic stasis if he hears you!" Pearl began to hyperventilate.

"Hello?" A small voice sounded from the top of the altar, it sounded old and soft, yet warm and welcoming. It had a soft tune to it, like a horn or a pipe being played, "Are there humans owning this property? If so, I shall move my obelisk, but I think I have the proper _land grant_ if that is what it is called." A large figure appeared at the platform above. His blue robe dragged on the ground he walked on, his body, what looked like grey cloth loosely stitched together, a long, skinny torso, with thick, blocky arms that stopped at giant hands. His face was covered by his signature Crest of The Caretaker mask. With white hair that looked like fiberglass waving in the wind. He jumped from the platform and floated, bouncing off his stomach and onto his feet, landing right in front of Steven. He was tall, very tall, but his robe fluttered to the ground behind him.

"What's this about not talking, I love the sound of new voices, although I recognize yours anywhere, young Pearl." He picked gave Pearl a great warm hug, swinging her around as they both laughed, he put her down and then gazed at Garnet. "Now, why was I certain that I was seeing double." He walked over to Garnet and held both of her hands up, showing the two gems on her palms. "You have Ruby's hair." The Caretaker chuckled, "What do you call yourself Mrs...?"

"Garnet." She said happily. The Caretaker perked up at the sound of her voice.

"And you have Sapphire's voice." He gave Garnet a great big hug, and then turned to Steven and Amethyst. "I might be the first time I've ever said this to Gems, but I don't recognize either of you." The Caretaker sat down to reach Steven's and Amethyst's eye level. "However, you look very familiar, show me your gem child." He pointed to Steven.

"Me?" Steven said shyly as he revealed the quartz gem on his stomach.

"Ah yes, so it is you for which I have arrived." The Caretaker's southern gentlemen voice sounded delighted. Amethyst stared in wonder at the tall figure, he was so strange and yet so welcoming, all though he looked big and clumsy, when he moved he was as agile as the wind. "And yet, another new face that I have not met." He turned towards Amethyst. "Child, speak to me your name." Amethyst was too amazed to speak. "Do not worry child, I will not bite." He offered out his hand, it felt like a large pillow with smaller pillows for fingers.

"Ame...Amethyst" She mumbled, she was staring dead into the Caretaker's mask.

"It's a nice mask, isn't it?" He said.

"It looks...pricey." She kept mumbling, staring blankly at the mask.

The Caretaker chuckled, "Why yes, cosmic gold is very pricey indeed, Ms. Amethyst."

"If I may impart, O great Wanderer," Pearl bowed as she addressed him, "Why have you graced this planet with your presence?"

"Oh Pearl, you always were very organized with your speech and such, but please, call me buy my favorite name, Virgil." The Caretaker's voice was sweet and melodic, and Amethyst completely missed the sound of it, since she was still staring at the mask.

"My apologies, Virgil." She bowed nervously. Hoping that she didn't anger him in anyway.

"Well, the reason I have appeared on this wonderful planet called Earth, is for the boy." He pointed towards Steven, "It is my job as Caretaker of Gems to impart knowledge of the universe in which he, she, or even it lives in. " Pearl got ecstatic.

"Steven, do you know what that means?" She flipped through the book, and read a passage from it. "During the stages of early life, it is The Caretaker's first and supreme duty to educate the selected Gem about the stages and dimensions of the Universe, both physical and spiritual."

"What?" Steven looked confused.

"Son, " The Caretaker waved his hands and and a small book appeared, it had the Crest of the Caretaker on it.

"It's time for you to learn about the world you are living in."

* * *

Hope you like, take some time to review if you like what you read, and I promise to keep it coming.


	3. Sand Solar Systems

As the sun rose, camera vans and News 4 trucks began to flood Beach City, since the "Mysterious alien comet" had landed right in Beach city's surrounding forest. It was actually Virgil's altar, but he thought it would be a "Funny ol' joke" if he let the humans think it were a comet. It was around the afternoon now, and it was time for what Virgil called "The introduction to the introduction of the universe." Virgil took Steven to the beach were they began to walk along the shore, the water was strangely calm. Too calm, as if a storm were coming, or if it had already passed. The worse part was, Steven might know why.

"You see son," Virgil picked up some sand with his hands, and began to lift it in rings with some strange power. The sand began to orbit larger chunks of sand, forming what looked like a tiny solar system in the palm of Virgil's hands. "You humans came very close to figuring out the way the universe works, but Einstein just could not wrap his mind around the universe's second layer, The Aurosphere."

"The Aurosphere?" Steven picked up some sand too, trying to create the same object Virgil had floating around his hand.

"There are three layers to the Universe, the Aurosphere, which holds the spiritual content of reality, the Physosphere, which holds all physical matter and energy ever created, and well..." Virgil trailed out, "Something I call the North Point _."_

Steven looked at Virgil, "the North Point, what does that mean?"

"Well Steven, remember when Pearl was yelling at the small girl about Cosmic Stasis?" Steven nodded his head, still trying to morph the sand. "When you get wrapped up in that, your soul is blasted through reality, through the Aurosphere, and then to the outermost layer, The Inanisphere, or the North Point."

"What's so bad about the North Point" Steven looked up innocently. Virgil turned towards the ocean,and stared into the sky.

"The North Point is a place that well...in technical terms, has been created yet." Virgil picked up some shell, making more planets in his pocket solar system. "It's an empty place, and I hate it. That's why I became a Caretaker instead of a Creator. Let it be some other one's job to make some unneeded space."

Steven looked down, and then back to Virgil. His voice sounded sad, but a little angry.

"Hey...Virgil, Pearl told me that you did some sort of blessing thing, to new gems, what do you do?" Steven tried to change the topic. Luckily, Virgil's voice perked up and he seemed more delighted then ever.

"My favorite festivity is that of a new Gem's creation." Virgil went into his robe and pulled out a large rod, it looked like a conductor's stick, he tapped it against his hand and it morphed into a flute, and then a large clarinet, but instead of the complicated aluminum pipes, it was covered in foregin markings, swirls and stripes coming together to form a beautiful skin for the clarinet. "This is the instrument of Birth, when Gems first emerge, they are scared and afraid of the outside world, and choose to stay in the rock tombs they are created in, when played properly, this instrument plays the hottest, sweetest, most tantalizing song ever hear of by the universe and its Creator." He spun as he said the words, acting out playing the song. For a celestial spirit, Virgil seemed very relaxed. He jumped about, landing in the water, but instead of sinking in, he danced on its surface, walking on it like it was a breeze. Then all of a sudden, he stopped. He put the horn back in his robe, and gazed into the ocean.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Steven asked, he had just started to dance with him as he stopped, "Why did you stop dancing?"

"One of my one." He trailed off, "I can feel her, locked under the waves...she's stuck with some...vial monster." Virgil held his side, like there was a cramp, "No...she's part of the monster..." He walked off the surface of the water, back onto the beach, he sat on the ground, gazing to the see.

"You mean Lapis..." Steven sat down next to him. He couldn't take his eyes off the water.

"She was crying for help..." Virgil looked at Steven, "Why is my Lapis crying?"

Steven could almost hear the tears in his voice. He explained the entire thing. Malachite, Jasper, the Homeworld gems, kindergarten. All of it. With every detail Virgil looked more and more devastated.

"You mean to tell me, that thousands of Gems...don't even know I exist?" He looked at his hands, "Never even got to give 'em a hug, and they all dead?" Steven nodded yes, he kept his head down. "That purple girl...Is she one of them kinder-garden gems too?" Virgil stood up, "I feel awful Steven." He began walking back to the beach house. "I need to have a talk with the purple girl, what's she named again?"

"Her name's Amethyst." Steven shuffled his feet as they walked.

"Well then, I really hope she likes me." Virgil picked up some more sand, and began to spin another solar system.

* * *

Another chapter done. Hope you guys like. Please leave a review and tell me anything you might wanna see. Who knows what will happen? Thanks for reading.


	4. The Song of the Caretaker

The sun began to set. Steven's room was bathed in a golden glow from the beach horizon. Virgil had spent the entire day showing Steven ways to use his healing to not only to heal, but to empower. Today Steven learned something Virgil called Gem Enchanting. It was some strange healing technique that Virgil taught Rose during his visit to her. Virgil seemed to be very fond of Rose. Apparently Rose was some sort of acolyte to Virgil, and that originally she wasn't able to heal people. Virgil spoke some tale of a great battle, between Gems and some unholy beast "The Heart of the Engulfer" and how Virgil was ripped in two pieces by this beast's jaw. If it hadn't been for Rose Quartz sewing him back together, there would be no Wandering Caretaker today. So, in return, he granted he the power to heal. The only thing that confused him, was why she was only able to heal when she cried. The only thing Steven was wondering about at the time was if Virgil was actually made of grey cloth, and apparently he is.

But that was before. Now Steven was playing his Nintendo Gamecube, while Pearl and Amethyst were tiding up a space for Virgil to sleep.

"Where is he gonna stay" Pearl panicked as she furiously scrubbed the floors in the kitchen clean, "This place isn't suited for him!"

"Does he even sleep anyway?" Amethyst said as she began stacking books that were on the floor in the living room.

"Oh, I don't know, better safe then sorry!" She jumped up and quickly plugged in the vacuum wasting no time as she cleaned the floors. Garnet was outside talking to Virgil at the time, distracting him from the racket that was going on inside. Virgil stared at the ocean with discontent. He could hear the wringing in his head, he could hear Lapis calling for rest, for a break.

"Garnet...Do you hear her?" Virgil sat hunched over the balcony and grabbing his stomach, like he had a terrible cramp.

"I choose to ignore it...but it gets very hard at times." Garnet stared blankly at the surf.

"It's ripping at me...I need to help her...but I still have matters to attend to here." Virgil turned around to look at Steven and Amethyst through the window. Steven had gotten up to help, and Amethyst laid sprawled on the floor with exhaustion. Pearl was still vacuuming, but she had done most of the house. Twice for that matter. Virgil smiled at them "You four make a wonderful family." Garnet looked confused, they never call themselves a family, its usually the Crystal Gems or the team. Family never occurred to them.

"We don't usually call ourselves a family." Garnet was now looking at the inside with Virgil.

"You should, a family is something precious, something to hold on to for as long as you can. Sometimes I wish I had..." Virgil trailed off, "Family." Garnet looked at Virgil, his mask, covering his blank stare into the room. She couldn't tell whether he was sad or jealous. "Maybe I should go inside." He mumbled. Virgil walked inside the house, Pearl looked up, put the vacuum away, and then bowed to Virgil. Virgil giggled as he gave her a big squeeze, "Pearl, I'm made of rags, not linen. You don't need to treat me like royalty, but I do appreciate the way you cleaned just for me." He said with a nice, light voice. Pearl blushed at the remark. He walked over to Amethyst, who was still laid out on the floor. "Amethyst." He said softly. She looked up. "I need you to come with me, outside, for just some time." Amethyst got up and followed Virgil outside, as Pearl gazed out the window to watch them. They walked to the front of the statue in back of their beach house. Amethyst sat down with Virgil as they gazed at the surf. No waves broke, and there was a calm silence. The sky above was illuminated with stars, and the Crest of The Caretaker shown brightly in the sky overhead.

"Amethyst." Virgil looked at her, his mask gleaming in the light, "Rumor has it...you aren't a Homeworld gem..."

A cold chill went down her spine. "...well...yeah..." She mumbled shamefully.

"And you were made...like the other Gems? You came from a parent rock?" Virgil held her hand, he could feel the tears resonate in her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"How did they get you out of the rock?"

"Well..." She folded her hands nervously, "When I was made, they would try to get me out with a hook, and if that didn't work... they'd kinda zap me until I jumped out."

Virgil almost fainted when he heard this, he began coughing a wheezing, like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.

"Where is the festivity? The song of Birth? Where am I?" He stammered.

"Why does it matter!"

Virgil stopped, Amethyst had never heard the song of Birth. Never felt the first feeling every gem in Virgil's care has felt. She was never truly safe. Virgil hugged her tight. He wouldn't let go, at first Amethyst began to struggle, but then, she felt a warm feeling resonate inside her. It was something she never felt before. It was safety, security, and trust. She felt happy. She relaxed, and after sometime Virgil let go. He went into his robe and pulled out the instrument he showed to Steven before. The Instrument of Birth.

"Every time a new Gem is born, I am called upon to play this song." Virgil cleaned the instrument off, "I think it's time for me to make up for some lost time, and play for you." Amethyst smiled through the tears that had been streaming through her face. He put the reed of the instrument through the hole in his mask, and began to play. The music was so mellow, so melodic, so sincere and well tuned, even the stars above flickered to the beat. The Crest of the Caretaker shown brightly in the night sky now. When the song ended, she leaped onto Virgil crying, but it was a good crying. She was happy, happy that someone wanted to be there for her, someone wanted to be there for her anytime. She was happy that the Caretaker had wandered her way. Even Virgil couldn't help but shed a tear, tears dripped from under his mask and onto his robe. "That get's me every time." He whimpered. The two finally broke the hug, returning back inside, only smiling as Amethyst went to her room, and Virgil decided to rest on the couch. From that moment on, Amethyst knew that she didn't just have a protector.

She had a Caretaker.

* * *

Chapter 4 done. I got the inspiration for Virgil's music from the song Pocket Universe by Aivi and Surasshu. Who actually turn out to be the music producers for SU, so there's a coincidence. I highly suggest you check the song out because it's probably one of their best pieces. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the read. Please reveiw for anything you might wanna see or if you have any criticism that I need to hear. Trust me, I wanna hear it. Thanks for reading


	5. Lives lived long ago

There were no clouds in the morning sky. Not a single sound echoed through Beach City. The News Vans had left. Not a single wave broke on the ocean. The world was quiet for one whole second, and then Virgil began to play his chimes. The soft sound of the copper wind chimes echoed softly throughout beach city. The chimes were placed on the ground, but when Virgil touched them with his hands, they would begin to float around, slowly orbiting Virgil as they played their soft tune. Copper, silver, brass, gold, even titanium and steel chimes were floating about, all coming in harmony to form a soft morning tune. He sat alone atop the statue in front of their beach house, facing the sea. The eye holes of his mask began to glow and he himself began to levitate. He held out his hands and began to trace the Crest of The Caretaker in white energy in front of him. The streaks formed the symbol and began to glow brighter. Pearl walked to the top of the statue, being careful not to disturb Virgil at all. He seemed to be preforming some kind of ritual. Pearl went for her notebook and a pencil, she began to sketch the scene in front of her. making sure to capture everything, the number of chimes, the color of Virgil's glowing eyes, nothing could be left unnoticed. Virgil held out his hands once more, and the symbol n front of him materialized into a mask, the exact one Virgil was wearing right then. The chimes stopped their song, and they began to float back to the ground, just as Virgil was doing. Virgil stood up and took off his robe, he was completely made grey rags stitched together, with one very noticeable messy and long stitch running along his waste. He actually was a giant pillow, he even had a zipper on his stomach. Virgil undid the zipper, and strange glowing white energy flowed from the opening as he began to "deflate" He quickly put the mask inside the hole and zippered it back up. The white energy that was floating about quickly reentered Virgil through the openings in his mask. He bounced back up and put his robe on. Grabbing all the chimes and putting them into a small bag he hid under a rock. He then took the bag and hurled it into the ocean. Pearl looked on dumbfounded at the action.

"I won't be needing you for another ten thousand years." He adjusted his robe and turned away from the ocean, "Thanks for the free eternity!" He made his way to the opening in the roof when he stumbled upon Pearl and her notebook. "Hello Pearl, may I ask what you are drawing." Virgil tried to peek at the sketch, but Pearl closed the book in embarrassment.

"I'd much rather not, " She looked flustered and her cheeks blushed light blue, "They aren't very good."

"I only saw one. Can I see the others?" Virgil held his hand out politely and nodded toward the book, "Please?" Pearl held her head down in embarrassment as she handed Virgil the book. Virgil studied the drawings and read chapters she had wrote, nodding his head and flicking the pages. Pearl scratched her head nervously as she watched Virgil read the pages.

"Are they...suitable for you liking." Pearl asked shyly.

"These pictures...they're so life-like!" He kept staring at the one page of Virgil holding the Instrument of Birth. "This one is my favorite."

"You like them?" Pearl blushed at the remark.

"Yes, I do. Is this book all about me?" Virgil opened the book to a blank page in the back.

"Yes..." Pearl murmered, "I mean...you are a very important figure in Gem culture."

"Well, Homeworld doesn't believe so..." He closed the book and handed it to Pearl.

"Why is that?" Pearl looked shock, to think that a wandering spirit that was the pure source of happiness to the Homeworld could be simply forgotten seemed obscene.

"Please, sit with me and I will tell you. " Virgil took Pearl to the hand of the statue. Virgil sat with his legs crossed on the thumb, and Pearl sat watching him in the palm of the hand. "Young Pearl...you of all people will understand why I am no longer accepted into the affairs of Homeworld Gems, you see, the ideals I have once embraced and shared with the Homeworld just don't appeal to the diamond authority, they want power...I teach equality...they want supremacy...and I want happiness. I asked them multiple times to stop the invasions of innocent worlds, but they just don't listen! They are cutting natural life of other worlds at the routes! When they got to Earth...a planet I had described countless times as holy land...and they just began to sap its resources...I felt awful! I felt even worse when I learned about the kindergartens, and now that I know that they were doing this on every planet they visited, every gem born out of my watch is another abused and possibly dead!" Virgil shuttered with anger, the wind picked up as he breathed deep and heavy breaths. He tried to calm himself. Pearl got up and began to walk towards him, she put out her hand to help Virgil down to the palm of the statue's hand. Virgil took her hand and slowly came down. "And when I heard about Amethyst..." He held his side again, the same way he did when he felt Lapis' cries and heard Amethyst's story. His voice sounded weak and old. His southern gentlemen accent had faded and the voice of a sad old man with a russian accent took its place. Tear drops fell from under the mask. "Pearl...do you think I am a good caretaker?" Virgil held Pearl's hand softly.

"Virgil, to me, you'll always be my teacher. The things I've learned from you...I've been using them everyday with Steven, so has Garnet! Believe me, without you there wouldn't be a rebellion at all! And there certainly wouldn't be any humans left." Pearl looked deep into Virgil's eyes. She could feel the warmth in his hands as his happiness slowly returned. He slowly hugged Pearl, he felt weak, and for once, he actually felt like he was mortal. Like he was old. Pearl held him tightly. Virgil spoke again as they hugged.

"I want you to take good care of Steven..." His old Russian voice almost sounded fatherly and demanding, but it still sounded old and sad. "I owe Rose Quartz my life, the least I can do, is to make sure that her son's is the best it can be." Pearl remembered the battle of The Engulfer. She remember watching Virgil protect them Gems against the monstrous beast, remembering the countless gems smashed, and watching Virgil put them back together with some sort of cosmic spell. Then she remembered the beast grabbing Virgil by the legs, and ripping him in half with his monstrous jaws, while it laughed menacingly at the Homeworld's dire loss. Then she remembered the tiny young Rose, taking a needle from her pocket, some thread from her dress, and slowly sewing him back together as the battle raged on. She remember seeing Virgil bounce back to life after the last stitch was sewn, then she remembered the moment Jasper, enraged by the loss of the Caretaker, and at the time, one of her closest friends, relentlessly stabbing the beast, butchering it up into meaty globs as she roared with anger. Pearl shuttered at the thought of the battle. Virgil held her closer. "My little Pearl...I can feel your thoughts." Pearl let out one tear.

"I could barely cope with loosing Rose..." Pearl sobbed. Virgil's nodded his head and they both sat on the hand of the statue. Hugging each other tightly. Virgil let one more tear drip from under his mask.

"Neither can I."


	6. The Stirring Sea Ahead

Clouds rolled over Beach City. Small drops of rain slowly became larger, and a torrent of water fell from the sky. Garnet and Virgil stood on the deck watching the rain. The two gazed at how the ocean barely even reacted with the surrounding weather. Something strong was keeping the ocean at bay, and the two knew what it was, or who it was, and though it didn't seem to phase Garnet, it shook Virgil to his core.

"Garnet...Who is holding young Lapis prisoner?" Virgil's worried Russian accent had returned. The Gems had figured out that his voice changed depending on his mood. He sounded like he was a southern gentlemen when he was happy, he sounded like an old Russian man when he was worried or sad, but they didn't hear his angry voice yet, or perhaps he didn't have one.

"She isn't being held prisoner, she's stuck in a fusion." Garnet's voice was stoical as usual, but Virgil can read the worry in her voice all the same.

"Stuck...in a fusion?" Virgil scratched his head, "But I thought fusion only occurs when two gems trust each other to the point of true love?" Virgil gazed at Garnet, he was amazed at how well Ruby and Sapphire had fused together, it was such a true love that even one of their eyes had bonded, so Garnet had three eyes instead of four.

"Well...there are other ways of fusion...Lapis used it to trap Jasper and keep her from destroying Steven." Garnet looked back at Virgil, he was staring helplessly into the ocean, holding his side in pain. He slumped over the deck, waving his other hand into the pouring rain beyond the deck, like he was waving to someone. Garnet felt awful. Seeing Virgil this sad was something she never expected. She put one hand on his back to comfort him. He stood up and held Garnet's hand tightly.

"But why?" He said helplessly, "What did my young Lapis do to deserve this punishment? I can feel her begging and pleading for rest...her gem is weak, it might crack!" Virgil began to clench his side. He slouched in pain. "Garnet. My Lapis will die if I don't find her. Please help me." Garnet looked at Virgil, then to the ocean, then back to Virgil. She held Virgil's other hand and smiled.

"We must go alone, and now." Garnet glanced to see if anyone was watching them, "They'll be too much of a distraction to take them with us. " Virgil leaped up in the air, hugging Garnet and swinging her around on the deck. He giggled with happiness and began to dance, his body made a chiming noise as he moved. Garnet calmed Virgil down and smiled. Virgil smiled back and they both walked to the shore, the water was an eerie calm. Virgil revealed the Instrument of Life, he tapped it against his hand until it morphed into a small hand held instrument. It was a small hemisphere with iron twangs that were plucked to make the sounds, the hemisphere was decorated with golden patterns, with a small hole in the middle.

"This is the Instrument of the Wanderer." Virgil began to pluck at the iron twangs, the sound was similar to a toy piano or a xylophone, but not quite the same. "I was inspired to create it when I saw African merchants playing the kalimba during their trades. The first time I came to Earth was so long ago...but the things I remeber about this beautiful planet have never left me. Take good care of this world while you live in it, I want the future of all species to one day exist here...Gems...Humans...and even me..." He was playing a calming melody, it carried through the rain like a soft lullaby. "Garnet, place your hand under the base." Garnet put her hand under the base of the instrument, right on Virgil's. Virgil took a deep breath.

"Oh great Creator, we ask that you bring me and my friend to the ailing child, so that I may protect her in your name." Virgil spoke solemnly as he played the instrument. The water in front of him began to glow, and a voice spoke out, it sounded like an episcopal church choir full of happy singers, all speaking together as one voice.

"I answer your call child. Now go to Lapis, and do the duty not in my name, but in yours." The water began to swirl softly. Garnet looked amazed, did she just hear the voice of the Creator? But why did it sound like a group of voices? The questions raced in her mind, but Virgil took her hand and pointed to the rift in the water.

"After you, Garnet." He walked her into the water, the glowing water spiral began to rise as it transported them deep in the ocean. Virgil and Garnet held on tightly to each other. The two were submerged in the magical glowing water, Virgil called out to the heavens as he and Garnet were whisked away into the deep sea. His voice changed again, it was back to his happy Southern gentlemen voice.

"I'm coming, my Lapis!"

* * *

Chapter 6. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story, since I am going to start another one when this one does end. (Which is possibly soon.) Leave some reviews about it! I hope you enjoyed the story and I would love to hear feedback. Thanks for reading!


	7. Salt Water Chains

Garnet could feel the magic energy withdrawing from around her. She heard the mystic voice speak again.

"You have reached your travel's end, I hope soon you shall journey again." The choir voice and the glowing water vanished, all that was left was endless miles of seawater stretching in every direction. Virgil and Garnet were just standing in the middle of nowhere. Not a beach, lighthouse, or even a boat in sight. The two just stood on the surface of the water. There were no waves, it was eerily calm. Virgil sat on the water's surface. He pressed his hand onto the surface of the water, being able to just dip his hand into it without falling in completely.

"I remember the last time I stood this far out in an ocean." He waved his hand through the surf, as if he was looking for something, "A godly power once resided on this planet, he could have left this Earth a utopia of culture and knowledge, had he not been taken too soon."

"Another Gem?" Garnet asked as she looked around the area, it was cold and drizzly out in the ocean, a light rain fell to the water's surface, and storm clouds hung in the sky.

"No he was human, at least if I remember correctly." Virgil removed his hand from the water, he looked down at the ocean abyss below. He then looked up at Garnet, "Lapis is under us, but so is Jasper." Virgil took out the Instrument of Travel, he tapped the bottom and morphed it into a horn type instrument. Garnet starred in awe at the new object. "Do you like it?" Virgil held out the instrument, it was an oboe shaped instrument, covered in golden markings and scratches form fights. "It is the Instrument of War, I created this after the battle of the Engulfer. I figured that even though I am the Caretaker, I will have to use some force as well." Garnet nodded as she drew her gem weapons. The gem gauntlets she cleverly named "Ruby and Sapphire"

"I am ready on your mark." Garnet said stoically. Virgil took a deep breath, he played a note on the instrument. The sky flickered and the clouds cleared over head. The Crest of the Caretaker hung brightly in the sky, the glowing energy casting light into the sea bellow, they could make out a large figure in the water beneath them. Virgil stood up straight and whispered an some ancient prophecy.

 _"The Wonder Above, the Terror Beneath,_

 _To fight in protection of one's well estate,_

 _is one's true calling as well as his fate."_

Garnet looked at Virgil. He was holding his side again. Virgil glanced at Garnet, then back at the water. "Garnet..." he said with fear in his voice, "I don't know exactly what that means...but if I don't make it from this fight." Garnet had a crushing realization, they didn't bring Steven. If Virgil rips, he's over. It will be hard to play off that the Wandering Caretaker mysteriously died, in the middle of the ocean, just where Malachite happens to be as a mistake. Pearl would be crushed, and Amethyst would probably run off with Steven back the the kindergarten. With the little time he has spent with the Gems, he's left a big impression. Could this be where the Wandering Caretaker's journey comes to an end? No. She wouldn't let it. "Let us go, first we must approach calmly, we will fight only if we are prompted." Garnet nodded. The two began to descend into the ocean, a golden bubble formed around them as he played a note once again. They could see Malachite chained to the ocean floor, dense water shackles held he to the bottom, but she occasionally jolted up with a sudden energy, only to be brought back down. Virgil pressed his hand against the bubble, he could feel Lapis' cries, and Jasper's anger.

"Do you want to go alone first, they might try to attack me." Garnet said in her usual monotone voice, trying to keep cool even though she was shaking with fear. Virgil nodded, his hand still on the side of the bubble. "Virgil, please do not get yourself hurt. We really care about you." Virgil looked over at Garnet, he nodded and gave her a hug. "I love all my children, but it is you four that I shall treasure above all." His Russian voice returned. Garnet smiled and hugged Virgil tightly, he felt like the feeling when you climb into a warm bed on a cold day. The first sip of coffee. The first day of Spring, all these things she thought, but no words. Virgil let go and phased through the bubble. He swam cautiously towards Malachite. He watched as her eyes darted in his direction, staring him down like a sniper on his target. He swam over and floated above the gem on her face.

"Jasper?" Virgil quivered, "Please stop this." Malachite shook in anger, she struggled to pick herself off the ocean floor, but she wouldn't budge.

"Go away!" She screamed, "I don't want to hurt you!" It was like listening to two people scream at each other, but it was once voice in one mouth.

"Please, I need to talk to you, I could help you...I just need you to stop fighting her." He swam closer to the Gem.

"Why are you helping her!" Malachite shrieked, her voice echoed through the water.

"I will help everyone in time, but for now it is paramount that you relax yourself."

Malachite tensed up, she knew that if she came apart, Jasper would be free and Lapis would have failed her duty. But Lapis trusted Vigil with her life. Malachite calmed down.

"Now please Lapis, just let go." He put a hand on her gem, "Let me take her from you."

 **"No!"** Her voice bellowed through the ocean, she was fighting the urge to give up.

"Please..." Virgil sniffed, "I don't want to see you in pain."

Lapis finally gave up. The exhaustion from constantly fighting, her recently healed gem could not handle it. The fusion Gem began to glow and separate into two much smaller beings. Garnet gazed in fear at Jasper, who was now slowly floating toward Virgil, Lapis was laying on the ocean floor, weak from exhaustion. The first step was over.

Malachite had come undone.

* * *

Gonna have to stop there, it's getting way to long. But the next chapter is on the way! I'm also about the release another story so there's that. I hope you enjoy and leave a review about what you liked/hated/want to see. Thanks for reading regardless!


	8. A True Caretaker (Redo of chapter 8)

Virgil looked dead into the eyes of Jasper, she returned with an even colder scowl. The too floated there, locked in a staring match. Eventually Virgil pointed upward toward the surface. He then turned around to Garnet and gave her a thumbs up. Garnet slowly left the magical bubble and swam toward Lapis, she picked her up gently and phased her through the magic seal. Virgil then looked back to Jasper and grabbed her by the hand. He darted through the water, quicker then a torpedo, dragging Jasper like a ragdoll behind him. They finally met the surface. Virgil stood on top the water, while Jasper was left treading water in the middle of no where.

"Why can't I stand?" She barked at Virgil.

"Because I'm mad at you." It was the first time Virgil had ever used his voice of anger. He had the accent of a sharp tounged Asian man. The eye holes in his mask were glowing bright white, and the opening in the sky which revealed the Crest of the Caretaker, had closed and storm clouds now spun in a tornado funnel. Virgil was breathing heavily, when he was standing above Jasper, he looked like he had doubled in size. The waters began to swell and waves crashed around Jasper. But above all, he was not a fighter, he was a Caretaker. The sky calmed and the waves flattened, forming the calm ocean water there was before. He let out his hand, and picked Jasper out of the ocean, helping her to stand above the water, instead of swimming in it. Jasper stared at Virgil, her scowl had softened into her usual unimpressed look. But even that look couldn't hold. She got to her knees and bowed.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I have done." Jasper mumbled in embarrassment. Virgil picked her off her knees and softly hugged her. It was pretty odd for both of them, they were both about the same height, and they rarely encountered anyone that big.

Virgil's Russian voice returned, "Jasper, you are the last of the diamond authority who find me off importance to the Gem's cause, you have always been one of my most favored students. Your energy and persistence was always something I loved about you, but it is your anger that I could never be able to cool." Virgil held both of her hands, exposing the cuts and bruisers on Jasper's knuckles and palms. "My child, you fight so roughly during your moments of rage, you have managed to scar your physical form, and sadly it is rage that is eating away at your memory." Virgil shook his head in shame.

"No I haven't!" Jasper snapped, "My wits are as sharp as the weapons I use!"

"My Jasper, your summoned weapon is a helmet." Virgil chuckled as he hugged Jasper tighter, "I hope you remember my name at least. Jasper drew a blank, she began guessing names out of thin air, names like Francis, Benedict, and for some reason Tom. But Virgil only hugged her tighter, this time in sadness. "My name is Virgil, Jasper." Jasper broke the hug in disbelief. She really was forgetting things. But why?

"Please Virgil, you have to help me! If I forget who I am, what my limits are, what I can do and what I can't...I could shatter my Gem! Or maybe someone will shatter me!" For the first time in thousands of years, she began to feel fear. Virgil held her hand.

"The answer is not through me but through yourself. I want you to meditate. I want you to go a place where there is nothing to bother you, no one, no place even." Virgil held her hand tightly, "As a source of spiritual and physical healing, I will accompany you on journey to the North Point: The land before land, a time before time." Jasper looked at him in shock. But before she said anything, Virgil held up one finger. "I still have duties to preform here, so I shall send my Aura to travel with you. Don't be afraid, he is me, and I am him." Virgil brought his hands up to hims mask, undoing the strap that held his mask on. Jasper gazed at him in shock. Although his face was the same color rags as the rest of his face, they had been sewn together in such a way, he looked...friendly. He looked like someone who would pick up your books in the hall, or someone who would help the old women cross the street. Someone who puts the change in the tip jar with an extra five dollars. Someone who would pick up the trash that all of his friends would leave. Someone who would put in some extra hours of volunteer work. Someone who was OK with just being themself. Jasper stared in awe.

"Is something wrong?" Virgil smiled lightly when he spoke. Jasper didn't speak, she only kept staring. Virgil handed her the mask and covered it with her hands. He waved his arm and the portal to the North Point opened. It looked like the void, empty black space. She looked at Virgil nervously. Virgil smiled and gave her one last hug, he kissed her on the cheek. "My Jasper...in case you ever feel you need help with your meditation...or in case you are just feeling alone...just hold the mask like I hold you now, and I will appear." Jasper nodded and smiled. The two let go of each other, and she stepped into the void. With one wave goodbye, Virgil closed the portal. He stood there for a second. He then unzipped his body, and quickly pulled out the mask he had created before. He buckled it to his face and hopped into the water. He journeyed to the magic bubble where Garnet kept Lapis. He walked phased through the wall of the bubble. Garnet sat there, Lapis was curled up away from her.

"Did you handle her?" Lapis peeped, "Is she going to hurt anyone...?Is she going to her me...?"

Virgil smiled.

"Everything will be perfect..." He adjusted his mask, "...For everyone."

* * *

We almost done in this story, soon I'll release the first chapter of the next story. That aside, I am happy that you guys like my work, thank you for reading and make sure to leave a review for the question above, or just about what you like/hate about the story.


	9. More Than One Wanderer

The golden bubble slowly ascended from the water. When I reached the calm surface of the ocean, it dissolved into golden dust and blew through the wind, leaving Garnet, Virgil and Lapis in the standing in the ocean. Lapis refused to let go of Virgil's hand. The one time she was aloud to go free, and she was too traumatized by Jasper's mind to move. She shared thoughts, feelings, and even the same body with that horrid Gem, and it had broken her. Her gem was only recently healed, it couldn't take all the pressure of fusion, fusion with Jasper none the less. Garnet watched as Virgil comforted Lapis, he summoned a cloud of golden dust for her to lay on. It was a soft as a feather pillow, and smelt like lavender. Lapis weakly climbed onto the cloud pillow, but she instantly began to relaxed when she laid down.

"What...what is this...?" Lapis said as she stretched out her tired body. She looked at Virgil was was sifting his hands around the bottom of the cloud.

"It's a astrolonimbus." Virgil said as he summoned another cloud for Garnet. He gestured her to lay down, and Garnet gladly accepted, "Do you know what stars are made out of?" He pulled a small glass bottle with a cork out from his robe. He bottled some of the cloud and added some sea water, along with some other ingredients he had in his long flowing blue robe. He gave it to Lapis, lifting her head and having her drink from the bottle.

"This shall heal you. It is made from the essence of the cosmos, along with the essence of where your suffering took place, mixed with some other stuff that I know will help you smile." Virgil's voice sounded more caring then ever. Lapis smiled as she finished the bottle. A warmth grew inside of her. Her gem began to glow and she sat up in her cloud-bed. Virgil held her hand, telling her to lay back down. She smiled and nodded. Garnet sat their watching this. She remembered all the good things that Virgil had done for the Gem people. She smiled and began to doze off, just because she could. Virgil began to speak with Lapis. Lapis began to tell him about the conflict with the Crystal Gems, and that all she wanted to do was return home, or at least she once did. Now that she saw the brutes that became of the Homeworld Gems, she was lost. If she returned home, she would have been faced with treason, and if she stayed on Earth, she would have been locked away in the mirror forever. Virgil felt for the lost Gem.

"You know, you and I are not that different." Virgil put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"How is that?" Lapis said shyly, she was intimidated by Virgil's large appearance. His mask looked scary to her, and the fact that he was stitched together out of some sort of fabric wasn't too comforting either. But she still felt some what safe around him, every gem did. Although, Lapis was one of the few Gem's that only barely passed Virgil's life tests. She sat up on the cloud.

"Well, for starters, we are both castaways. We are both wandering souls who have no place to be unless we are called upon." Virgil sifted his hands through the cloud as he sat on it with her. "Did you ever here about the Bard?"

"Aren't they some sort of Gem legend?" Lapis tried to remember the tale she was told time and time before. The story of the song playing people that spoke only through sounds they played from their masks, and how they where so close to the Creator himself, that they sometimes run errands for the big man in the sky, or should she say "All Knowing Being of the Cosmos." She remembered the pictures in the book she was given as a young Gem. The story of the people that floated through space in nebula cities. Where the only lights came from the stars around them. She remembered what the people looked like how they were all big monoliths of people, with skin made of stitched together grey cloth...and masks that had three circles with a triangle out lining them...She paused in amazement. So there were more of Virgil's kind.

"What makes you a castaway?" Lapis pondered on the statement.

"I disobeyed my order." Virgil pulled a scrap of paper from his robe. The paper looked like it was made of a thin sheet of gold. It was written in a foreign script, "If you can't read it, it is a request to remove all life from a planet, so that my people can settle on it to harvest and destroy it, so that we may move to the next planet." Lapis stared at Virgil. Harvest and Destroy. It was a good thing he disobeyed, because he was told to kill all life from the Gem Homeworld.

"After I was forced out of the star colony...I was visited by one of the Creator's sentinels. He instructed me to learn the arts of cosmic and spiritual healing...I used those techniques to give life to every planet I met. The first planet I ever worked on myself was well...Earth. I loved this planet so much, and I created everything to the Creator's exact directions. I was so excited I was doing work of a God...until my creations turned against me...When the Creator sent the most powerful of his kind to inform them of the Creator's location...he was killed. After that...I vowed never to use my powers of life again. I am ashamed of my mistake but I am still happy that some of these humans have received the message."

Lapis looked down. She moved closer to Virgil and laid against him, "I think you did an amazing job with the Earth..." Virgil gave gently wrapped his arms around Lapis. The too just sat there, gazing at the sun rise in the distance.

"Lapis."

"Yes, Virgil?"

"Would you like to join me?"

"Join you in what?"

"Would you like to wander together?"

Lapis thought for a moment. She could either deal with the Homeworld, the Earth, or stay with Virgil no matter what.

"Will you teach me how to heal?" She looked into Virgil's mask.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Well. Only one chapter after this. I hope you guys really enjoyed the story, because once this one ends, the other will begin! Remember to leave a review and thanks again for reading!


	10. The Caretaker's Promises

The night sky flickered above. Steven and the Gems walked with Virgil and Lapis. The Crest of the Caretaker was shinning high above the sky, but the it no longer shined in white. The symbol bathed the forest in a light blue. The leaves fell slowly to the ground, reflecting the light and turning the forest a silvery color. Steven looked at Pearl, while she was begging Virgil to stay for a little bit longer, Virgil only nodded his head no. He put one hand around Lapis.

"I have found a new student to teach." He said as he walked with them toward the large stone alter in the forest. Lapis had replaced her skirt for new blue robes, similar to Virgil's. They finally reached the stone alter. He gestured them to come with him. When Virgil walked on the tiles, they lit up in a golden color, similar to his mask. When Lapis stepped on a tile, they lit up in a silvery blue color. Amethyst gazed at the tiles, she tried to pick one of the tiles up. Virgil turned around chuckled.

"Let me guess, the tiles aren't made of gold or silver?" Amethyst grumbled as she kept struggling to pick up the small slab, it seemed to way much more than it looked like it did.

"My rule is, if you can hold it, it is yours to keep." Virgil held his hands out, spinning around once before resuming his stance. Amethyst and Steven began to dart around the alter, trying to lift anything they could, but they couldn't hold...anything. Everything weighed an astoundingly high amount. Even the dust could not float in the air because of how much it weighed when it was over the alter.

"Garnet, I bet you can't lift any of this." Garnet chuckled. She put her hand on the tile that Amethyst tried lifting. She effortlessly pulled, but to her amazement it did not budge, she kept pulling but noting happened. Virgil kept giggling at their attempts. Even Pearl began to pull at the tiles of the walls. Soon he was on the floor laughing, Lapis just sat there, and too began to chuckle.

"Okay...Okay! Please stop, I'll pop if I keep laughing like this!" Virgil got to his feet and walked over to Steven, "These stone slabs are made out of well...cosmic gold and cosmic silver. Yes they are valuable, but they are enchanted! That is why I chose them to make my warp alter. Its kind of like one of your warp pads...but instead of warping only me, it warps itself too, it is what I use to travel across the universe in little to no time! Even the speed of light can't keep up with me when this ol' thing is running." Virgil smiled as he picked up one of the tiles effortlessly. Amethyst and Steven stared in awe.

"But why can't we lift them?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Well, in order to keep unwanted guests from destroying my alter, I have enchanted the slabs to not only look like stone at first glance, but to only be able to be lifted after my hands have touched them. That's actually I can where my mask without bending over all the time." He tossed the slab in his hands to Pearl, who jumped at the sudden toss and nearly dropped the slab, but she barely caught it. Virgil looked at the gems. He saw Steven and Amethsyst holding the slab, gazing at it like it was a miracle in their hands, he saw Pearl, looking at the alter in wonder. Gazing at it's walls and reading the texts. He looked over toward Ganret, who stood there smiling, looking back at Virgil with a look of approval on her face. He gazed up toward the sky, knowing Jasper was out there somewhere, hopefully getting better as she floated through the void. Then he looked down toward Lapis. She was holding his arm and looking back at the forest. She was nervous to leave become a caretaker, but she was happy to finally leave the Earth. Virgil nodded his head, and put his hands together.

"Well...that is my time. " He watched as the Crystal Gems turned around and walked toward him. First he spoke to Garnet.

"You seem to be the leader of this group, they look to you for protection, and peace of mind and home. I want you to promise me that you will be there for them no matter what the issue." Garnet nodded her head. Virgil then walked over to Pearl. Pearl straightened up, trying not to start bawling as he looked at her.

"You are wise, my Pearl. You might just be the smartest of these three, and I mean that not as an insult to the others, they are very intelligent, but you by far, seem to be the most experienced teacher I have ever encountered. You might be an even better teacher then me! So I want you to promise me that you will teach Steven to master his powers, bring him to his full potential." Pearl nodded and began to sob. Virgil wrapped his arms around her and spun her around for one last hug. He put her down and looked toward Amethyst.

"I have not known you for long, but for the little time I have, I've seen many things. You an Steven have a special bond, and I want you two to look after each other. I ask of you to keep your companionship with him alive. For there is no greater ally, then a true friend." Amethyst shook her head yes and jumped into Virgil, Virgil laughed as he gave her a hug. He put her down and then walked over to Steven.

"Son, you've showed me a ton. You're a great healer, a fast learner, and an excellent fighter. I owe your mother my life, and now that she is gone, I guess my bargain will be passed onto you." He took a small pendent out of his robe, it was made of cosmic gold. It was a Crest of the Caretaker symbol, but the eyes were made of obsidian glass. "I want you to promise me that you will reach your full power, just as your mother did. I, Virgil the Wandering Caretaker, shall always be by your side in m physical and spiritual form. To summon me you must hold the pendant to the night sky and say my name. I will be there for you no matter what." Virgil put the pendant around Steven. He gave him one last hug and then looked at Lapis. He walked to her and held her hand.

"And to my successor. Lapis Lazuli." The Gems gave confused looks to each other, and Pearl became particularly jealous. "My duty as a Caretaker is to teach, and it is my turn to teach you. As the Great Creator gave to the first of my kind, Bard the Wandering Caretaker, and he had given to me. I here by exalt in you my legacy." He went into his robe and pulled out a small black wand. Lapis took it from his hand and it transformed into what looked like a floating piano. It was covered in strange marks. Just like Virgil's horn.

"Its...amazing..." Lapis began to play the keys. With some strange magic, she began to play it like a pro. Playing away and filling the air with music. Half the stones on the ground began to glow silver. Virgil looked towards the gems. Garnet patted Amethyst and Steven on the back, and nodded towards Pearl. The Gems walked off the platform as Virgil began to play his horn. The stars began to move in the sky and the Crest of the Caretaker was glowing brighter then ever. The constellation was glowing brightly, bathing the ground in gold and silver light. The Altar began to lift from the ground. A pillar of light rose from beneath the altar. It shot to the sy and the same magical voice Garnet heard before began to speak. Its choir like voice sang in harmony

" _I am the one Creator! There is no place I can't take you, so go now my children! Onto the galaxies and stars above!"_

All it took was a flash of light. The altar, the clearing in the forest, the Crest of the Caretaker, and Virgil had all but vanished. The gems smiled and began to walk home. Steven turned around and looked at the sky one last time. The sound of chimes rang quietly from the stars above, and a comet passed the sky. He smiled and turned to walk with the Gems. He smiled and whispered one last "Thank you" It was almost like he could hear Virgil say one last thing.

"Anytime Steven. Anytime at all."

* * *

And we're done. I really hope you liked the story, but I think it was about time to end it. If you like this one, the next will be released sooner rather than later, but leave a review about what you thought about the story, and see if you can tell me what videogame character I based Virgil on? I hope you liked, see you in the next story!


	11. I need your help!

**I need your help!**

Hello readers, if you have read this far then I would like to ask you for some help. See I'm running low on story ideas but I would love to keep this fan fiction thing up. All I need from you, the reader, is a good character. An OC that would make me say, "This could work perfectly!" or something like "This is great!" So, I would like my readers to leave any interesting or creative OCs in the review section of this story, or in a P.M. that you can send to me. Thanks to everyone who participated in the competition! I will announce the winner in the first chapter of my next story, granted anyone submits.


End file.
